


Alternate Quadrant Considerations

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Timeline Versions, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothed Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Or mostly since lots of clothing gets ripped, Orgasm Denial, Quadrant Confusion, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: While wandering the Dream Bubbles after yet another argument with Kankri, Porrim runs across a version of herself and the chatty mutant who have quite a... different sort of relationship.





	Alternate Quadrant Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Writing self indulgent blackrom porkri cause I do what I want, son.

You couldn't help venting your frustration into the pavement as you huffily stalked your way through the bubbles.

God, for all that you knew you pitied him pale deep down, Kankri could really just _get on your nerves_ sometimes. Shooting down your points, trying to talk over you, rejecting and even lashing out at every little attempt you tried in order to showcase your pale affections for him. As if you and your attempts to be kind were just flies droning in his ears to distract him from his monotonous lectures. When all you wanted was to _help_ him for god's sake. He just had to be a brat about it every time you tried to show any sort of pale affection for him.

Given you didn't want to show the brat any indication that he was getting under your skin, you decided to go for a walk through the bubbles. Just to get away and have some breathing room.

It wasn't as if you weren't pale for him. You cared about him a lot. He could just be so  _frustrating_ you didn't know what to do with yourself. Sometimes you just wanted to shut him up from all of his hypocritical social justice tirades and not in the method of a good shoosh pap.

You had just started to calm down from thoughts of that guy, when all of a sudden your audial clots were filled with a too familiar voice from just ahead around the bend.

Oh no. No no no! How had he even gotten here before you!?

Cautiously, you peered around the corner, trying to be subtle, when you indeed saw Kankri there. Chattering away as usual. For a moment, you prepared to feel miffed when you saw he wasn't wearing his sweater. Only those ugly high waisted leggings he insisted he liked wearing every single day. However, you realized that there was actually someone there who he was talking to. Another version of you, as it so happened.

Ah, now you understood. This had to be an alternate version of yourselves from another timeline. One where, apparently, this version of you hadn't seen fit to give him a sweater of some sort. Well, to each Porrim her own, you supposed.

You watched the two chatter at each other, when the other Porrim could get a word in edgewise. But slowly their conversation began to escalate. Increasing in volume and ferocity as the two went from edgily commenting at each other, to being snappish. Until they were nearly full on shouting.

Ah, well, it seemed their relationship wasn't much better than your own with your Kankri.

_Typical_ , you thought drily to yourself.  _No matter what the universe it's like he just can't be hospitable for even one timeline._ You'd honestly had enough relationship drama for one day. So you decided to take your leave and just let this one slide so you didn't have to think about your own unfortunately dour relationship with your session's Vantas.

That is, you  _were_ planning on doing that, until you saw them lunge at each other, and the next thing you knew you were watching the two of them locked in what you recognized all too well as a black romantic embrace.

Well, that was... unconventional.

Curiosity piqued, you stopped your decision to retreat, and peered more intently around the corner.

The Kankri and other you were determinedly holding on to each other. Kankri trying his hardest to cling to her even with the height difference. Both of them greeting each other with ferocity and a pitch passion you could feel your interest piquing in observing. You let yourself lean out just a bit more, fascinated by this blatant display of pitch behavior that you didn't realize any Kankri could put on a display of.

When all of a sudden, you met your alt timeline double's gaze.

She only looked at you for a few brief moments, but it was clear that she noticed you. For a moment, you thought she just planned on going about her business and ignoring you in favor of what she was doing (as you would be wont to do). But then she turned and pushed her Kankri backwards, until his back hit a wall that seemed to appear out of nowhere thanks to the insubstantiality of the Dream Bubbles' physics. The way she picked him up so that he yelped, then proceeded to hold him against the wall while keeping the scene as open and revealed as possible, you were certain it was for your own benefit to see. Once he had steadied himself, the Kankri curled his legs around her body and his arms around her shoulders. His claws dug into her back and hints of candy red and jade green blood escaped down the corners of their lips from their impassioned hate snogging.

She pulled away from the kiss, leaving him panting loudly, but quickly placed them up against his throat instead. Forcing his head back to the wall, moaning while she kissed and pricked at his neck with her teeth, but never really biting down. She drew her fangs slowly down his flesh in a way that made him moan out long and loud.

You had to admit, you were getting sort of into this. You never really considered Kankri in a pitch way before, with your more caring instincts directed at him for being so small and helpless. But seeing this, with him so impassioned in a way you haven't seen outside his speeches, and so intimately enjoying the back and forth of clawing and biting and slow, heavy grinding... Well, you couldn't say that your thighs weren't starting to rub together a bit at the thoughts of having your own cherry blooded spitfire in a similar position.

The sound of ripping fabric drew you away from your more personal thoughts, and you saw that the other Porrim had grabbed hold of his backside. Ripping a hole in those hideous leggings of his right where a patch of red was starting to soak through the fabric, until you could see his swollen red nook and the squirming length of his bulge come free. You idly wondered if it was a common thing for Kankris across the timelines to not wear any undergarments, or if it was only this one, until the sight of the other you's bulge made an appearance.

The Kankri against the wall was panting heavily and trying to grind down on her bulge and encircle it with his own at the same time. But it seemed she was having enough of the foreplay. She stroked hard against the wet slit of his nook, sending a shudder through his whole body as the metal of the bulge piercing at the tip was rubbed up into him. Before she pushed him hard up against the wall and shoved the whole of it up into him in one go.

The shriek of pleasure he let out was muffled by her lips again, slamming the back of his head into the wall once more while she started to shift her hips and roiled her bulge in his hot, red depths. Even with the disadvantage in his position, it was like he was trying to impale himself on her bulge over and over again at the same time as she was demolishing his nook with the sheer erotic force of frustrated pitch fucking.

They kissed and bit and clawed, in almost a frenzy to try to bring each other, and themselves, to completion. At one point the Porrim seemed to be getting close, but then, like a constrictor hiss beast, Kankri's bulge wrapped around the base of her bulge and  _squeezed_ , both making her shudder and preventing her from filling him up with her slurry. The self satisfied smirk on his face that he directed at her was so full of  _loathing_ that you could feel  _yourself_ getting aggravated over it.

The other Porrim thrust and writhed in him harder, trying even harder to make him lose his balance and let go. But no matter how hard she went he seemed determined. Not willing to let up or loosen the grip on her bulge, even as his eyes got glassier and his squirming took on more need than fight.

Until, finally, it seemed the other Porrim could take it no more. She shoved him up into the wall and sank her fangs deep into him, which seemed to finally be enough.

He came with a strangled sort of cry. Face filling with a bright red flush and his bulge loosening to release spurts of genetic material, just as it surely dripped from his nook as it mingled with the rich jade of the Porrim's own release. It seemed she'd only bitten down and not drunk, because blood dripped from the fang marks in his neck.

When at last the two of them had ridden out their orgasms, the Porrim collapsed to the ground, bringing him down with her and slipping him off of her bulge in the process. The Kankri was still panting with the force of his release, curled up so his face rested in her chest while her forehead and the tips of her horns were pressed into the dream memory forged wall she had just finished pailing him against.

You ran your tongue over your lips in only a half conscious sort of way as you considered the scene you had just watched. That was, perhaps, if not some of the best pitch pornography you had ever watched, then at the very least some of the most impassioned.

The other Porrim looked at you again. Turned her head a bit against the wall and glanced in your direction. The smirk on her face asked  _like what you see?_ in such a way that you found yourself biting your own lip and feeling a zap of sensation between your legs.

Her lips part slightly, perhaps to say something to you or her Kankri? But whatever it was she didn't get to say it. Suddenly she was shoved away from the wall and onto her back, landing so her hair splayed out underneath her and the material stained cut of her dress flipped up to reveal most of her long, luscious legs. Her Kankri was on her quickly, such a darkly hungry look that you felt it even if it wasn't directed at you. The other you seemed to forget your presence in the face of it, because she just smirked and took a grip on his thighs as he slid down onto her bulge. He hovered over her while one hand braced the ground, the other freeing one of her rumblespheres by ripping open the front of her dress and taking hold of it. She liberally tore gashes in what remained of his leggings in retaliation. The two of them moaning and growling as he took up a rhythm on her bulge that had the both of them trembling with the building need yet again.

You decided to take your leave then. Much as you were enjoying yourself being a voyeur to their pitch intimacies, you decided it was time to leave the two of them alone. Perhaps find a little something or someone to help with the rush of warmth and wetness you were feeling after observing that whole scene.

Besides, you believed you had a bit of thinking to do about what you had just seen. Perhaps decide if that scene was best left to a personal fantasy... or if you might like to try for it to be a reality.

 


End file.
